


Blame It on the Rain

by Graymalkin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Male Desperation, Omocute, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A sudden downpour strands Hatsune Miku and Hatsune Mikuo (no relation) together in a parked car. Awkwardness ensues.





	Blame It on the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request. I don't know much about _Vocaloid_ , but I wrote it anyway.

Mikuo was driving his date Miku home from the Cherry Blossom Festival when the unpredictable spring weather struck. Rain suddenly poured down, without letting any drizzle or grey clouds warn the people beforehand.

The visibility was so poor that Mikuo was afraid of crashing the car. They were at the outskirts of town at the time, and he found an empty lot to pull into to wait out the storm.

The landscape had transformed in mere moments. The sky was almost white. The trees were flailing. Rain poured off the roofs of buildings in sheets. Lakes formed on the cement. Rivers ran across the grass. A sound like a shower turned to full blast competed with the noise of raindrops incessantly pounding the car, and the low howl of the wind could be heard in the background.

The situation was very bad for Mikuo. He was already nervous just because he was on a real date with a real live girl, which hadn’t happened many times in his life. He had a touch of claustrophobia, and being confined to a small vehicle assailed by an unremitting torrent made him uneasy. He also had another, more serious cause for alarm, and it was nothing he could admit to his date.

He’d needed to go to the bathroom for some time. The need had been uncomfortable, but manageable. He figured he'd drop off his date and head home to his toilet and there'd be no problem. Now it felt like an emergency. The sights and sounds of the downpour seemed to send his system into overdrive, greatly increasing the pain in his bladder and the urgency in his mind. He didn't know how long they'd be stranded here. His holding might fail before he made it to a bathroom. That would cause severe damage to his self esteem, to his nascent romance with Miku, and to the driver's seat's upholstery.

He locked eyes with the girl sitting calmly in the passenger’s seat. She was dressed in a lovely pastel ensemble that perfectly complemented her teal hair. Somehow she looked even more gorgeous in the strange light of the storm. Her lively blue-green eyes seemed to glow and twinkle in the dim, ever-shifting illumination. He couldn't look into the face of someone so perfect and say, “I’m about to pee my pants.”

Instead he said the first thing that came to mind that wasn’t about romance or urination. “If you don’t like the weather around here, just wait a little while and it’ll change,” he quipped with a chuckle. Then he wanted to bite his knuckle in remorseful embarrassment because that was such a corny thing to say.

Miku looked out through the passenger’s window and waxed poetic. “Rain never seemed so powerful before. It’s like a malevolent living force keeping us cocooned inside our safe little shell. We’re totally isolated. I always pictured a summer night and a scenic overlook for my first back seat action with a boy, but this is romantic in its own way.”

The nervous young man had been slouching in his seat, trying to make himself relax, but now he sat bolt upright. “Why do you think there’s going to be back seat action!?” he asked in annoyed disbelief.

“Because the front seats have this big inconvenient console between them,” the twin-tailed girl replied.

Mikuo was almost speechless. “What!? Why!? No!”

Miku giggled. “There’s no sense in playing innocent. I can tell when a boy’s planning to make a move.”

“How many boys have put moves on you?”

“One, if I count you and your inevitable move.”

Now Mikuo was completely speechless.

“When a boy pulls the car off the road, it’s not hard to tell what he has in mind.”

“That wasn’t my choice! It was the rain!”

“You don’t need to make up excuses.”

“I’m not!”

“Look how nervous you are. You’ve been fidgeting ever since you parked the car.”

What she said was true, but this wasn't the fidgeting of a lovestruck man too shy to steal a kiss from his inamorata. It was more like the fidgeting of a little boy too shy to ask the teacher for a restroom pass. Of course Mikuo couldn’t say this to Miku, and so he had no explanation for his agitation.

“I don’t have any ulterior motive for parking,” he insisted. “You don’t need to worry.”

“I’m not worried,” Miku said with a wink.

Mikuo decided it was pointless to argue, so he changed his approach. “Let’s just sit here and talk, okay?”

“Okay, we’ll talk,” Miku said, then added, “until you work up the courage to make your move.” 

Neither teen knew what they should talk about at this juncture, and so an awkward silence followed.

Mikuo didn’t want to make eye contact with the flirtatious girl, and didn’t want to look at the water outside, so he found himself staring at the ceiling of the car.

Miku looked out the windshield. Soon she grew tired of the silence and started talking about the first thing that came to mind: rain.

“This is the roughest rainstorm I’ve ever been in. I know we get a couple of these every spring, but I’ve never seen one so intense. It’s hitting the car like bullets. Tiny, wet bullets exploding into liquid when they hit their target.”

Miku’s gift for words was now a curse upon Mikuo’s bladder. Hearing these vivid descriptions of the liquid outside made it impossible for him to ignore the liquid inside. He found himself crossing his legs. Miku noticed this immediately, and eyed him suspiciously. He quickly uncrossed them.

She resumed musing on the weather. “Look at the windows. It’s like a million little rivers and creeks and streams running and converging and diverging and cascading down the glass into the puddles.”

The boy could feel himself losing his hold. His hands moved to grab his crotch, but he stopped them before he embarrassed himself.

Miku remained oblivious to his plight. “And look at the pavement. It’s like an ocean. A rough sea gushing and sloshing in the wind, fed by millions of raindrops.”

He pressed his legs together as tightly as he could without making a scene.

“I’m sure glad we’re safe and dry in here. One minute outside and we’d be wet as mudpuppies!”

“Can you please talk about something else!?” Mikuo finally snapped.

“I’m sorry,” Miku said. Her pouty pink lips and puppy dog eyes made Mikuo want to reach over and comfort her with a hug, but those motions could wreak havoc on the delicate balance of his bladder. Instead he gave her a light pat on the shoulder.

“No, I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. I just feel a little scared, trapped inside this car in this awful storm.”

“There's no need to be scared,” Miku said in a soft and gentle voice. “I’m here with you.” She leaned her body against Mikuo’s, making him blush, but the trouble was just beginning.

Getting close to the boy required her to scoot across the central console and swing her legs around to the driver’s side, which was where she ran into trouble. The hem of her skirt got caught on the gearshift, and so the closer she moved to Mikuo the more leg she showed. 

Neither teen noticed this at first. Her attention was focused on him, and his attention was focused on preventing an accident.

“You’re so tense,” she softly chided. “You should loosen up.”

“That’s dangerous!” he said, knowing full well that loosening up would get them both wet.

“There’s no need to inhibit yourself so much. Let it all out!”

He tensed up at those words. Letting it all out was exactly what he didn’t want to do.

“I’ll stop you gently if you start going too far,” she added.

“I keep telling you...” he began, but stopped abruptly. He noticed an excess of skin in his peripheral vision, and did a double take. Something unfortunate had happened to his date’s skirt. He could now see the entirety of her carnation pink stocking and a little bit of her powder blue panties, not to mention the naked thigh in between. The shock made his lungs suddenly take in a big gasp and his urethra suddenly let out a little spurt.

Mikuo’s reaction alerted Miku to the skirt crisis, but she was amused rather than mortified. “See?” she said with a giggle. “This is why the back seat’s better for canoodling.”

Mikuo stopped his leak and tried to stop his panic. With his eyes averted from the girl’s unmentionables, he stole a glance at his own area. His charcoal slacks had acquired a tiny wet spot, but he didn’t think his date would notice. “I’ll look away while you...arrange yourself,” he told her.

The next thing he knew, Miku’s skirt was back where it should be, but her bottom was parked where it shouldn’t be: directly on his bladder bulge.

“How’s this arrangement?” asked the girl in his lap.

In a sudden burst of strength that surprised even him, Mikuo picked Miku up, lifted her over the console, and set her down in the passenger’s seat. The endeavor was not without its consequences.

A warm rivulet started trickling down Mikuo’s right leg. When he sat back in the driver’s seat and crossed his legs, he felt a spurt on his left leg and a growing damp spot in the seat of his pants. He saw only one option.

He lunged for the door handle and launched himself outside. The door swung shut behind him, protecting the interior from the rain. He stumbled, then stood up straight with his legs apart, and let the urine flow. 

Blood-hot liquid soaked his crotch, pooled in his underwear, and ran down both his legs until it mingled with the rainwater to make his soggy socks lukewarm. He moaned with pleasure as the pain in his bladder subsided. The relief was so great he barely cared that he was getting drenched. 

It felt good to have his face pelted with cool water after burning up with embarrassment in the stuffy car. Of course, this was nothing compared to the feeling of release. He didn’t know if Miku could tell what he was doing. He didn’t know how he was going to explain himself. All he knew was that the misery was finally over.

After what felt like a long while, Mikuo’s bladder was completely empty. In a swift motion, he opened the car door, fell into the seat, and slammed it shut. He noticed the drops of urine he’d left inside the car, and made sure they disappeared in the rainwater he brought in.

He sat there silently for a moment, wondering if his date had noticed the clues of his accident, and afraid that anything he said could reveal his guilt.

“Feel better?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes,” the blushing boy meekly croaked.

“I can’t believe you just...” Miku began before her speech deteriorated into uncontrollable giggling.

All Mikuo could do was turn redder.

“Wait’l I tell Luka about my date,” Miku said when she finally got over the giggles. “She won’t believe I made a boy so hot he needed a cold shower.”


End file.
